


A New Year's Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [22]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confrontations, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davey and Romeo speak with Mr. Green at the annual New Year's party and a confrontation occurs.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Henry (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Original Male Character(s), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A New Year's Meeting

Davey and Romeo were talking quietly together when someone slid into the seat across from them. "What exactly do you want, lads?"

"Its about Spot and Race." Mr. Green didn't react when Romeo finished speaking but kept a blank expression. "I'm guessing you don't know that Spot is dating someone else."

"I do. Finch has been keeping me informed about the events that are occurring in your friend group. The question I have is, why you asked to talk to me?"

Davey was kicked under the table by Romeo so he replied. "You have done a lot for relationships in our group so-"

"So you want me to do the same thing with those two idiots."

"Yes." Romeo raised his voice so he could be heard over the music that was being played. "But have you been able to find anything about Spot's relationship?"

"Let's just say that Lewis has an interesting past with some of your friends." Mr. Green looked thoughtful while he gazed at Spot and Lewis who were dancing. "In around four minutes and thirty-five seconds, Spot is going to let out a shout of shock."

"Why?" Davey and Romeo both asked simultaneously. "What's going to happen?"

"Friday in two weeks from now, I shall take action. Because I need to check something that I found out about our dear friend..." Mr. Green trailed off as he placed a single finger to his lips as he ran his hand through his brown hair.

"What?!" Spot shouted from the dance floor as everyone froze and the music cut off. 

"Actually, scratch that. I'm not going to wait any longer." Finch stood up when he noticed that Mr. Green had as well. "Patrick, give me the file."

Katherine and Sarah had also stood up while Jack and Crutchie were frozen in shock. Finch passed the file over as Spot turned to look at them. "I do have to say Lewis, you also had me fooled."

"I don't understand what you mean." Lewis replied in a cold tone as he stood with an engagement ring in his hand.

"But you do. It would be a good idea to change your last name." Finch grinned as Albert started to whisper to him. "Or you shouldn't go after the same family again. I discovered you the first time and I have this time as well."

Lewis had paled as he started to back away but Blink and Mush had stopped him from running away. Race was looking towards Spot with a hopeful expression. "I still don't understand, I'm afraid."

"Well, Lewis or should I say Daniel." 

Buttons went flying towards the rapidly paling man. "Bastard!"

Elmer and Henry pulled the furious boy back into his seat and tried to calm him down. Mr. Green just smirked. "So what exactly was your plan? Marry Spot and break his heart?"

"Yes! That was my plan!" Lewis growled like a wolf.

"Blink, Mush take him outside and make sure he won't ever come back." Mr. Green looked at Davey and Romeo who nodded in reply. "I think that Spot and Race should talk alone."

Spot nodded shakily as Race led him out of Katherine's house.

\-----------

"Did you know?" Spot asked as he lit a cigarette. "That Lewis was Daniel Sawyer."

"No. I'm only guessing that Davey called in the cavalry when I told him about your relationship."

Spot nodded as just stared down the road blankly. After a few minutes, he groaned. "Might as well."

"Might as well what?" Race asked but before he could get an answer Spot's mouth was on his. Spot was about to pull back but Race deepened the kiss. Once they broke apart the blond said. "We're both idiots, aren't we?"

"We are." Spot laughed as he let the cigarette fall from his fingers. "But at least we finally worked it out."

"True. Do you want to stay or-" Spot cut him off by kissing him again. "We should get back to the apartment."

"Come on them!" Race laughed loudly as he let Spot lead him away from Katherine's house and back to the apartment.


End file.
